A Flor de Cerejeira
by BastetAzazis
Summary: Dumbledore surpreende Snape no meio do ano letivo com uma tarefa peculiar, fazendo-o interagir com uma jovem irritante de cabelo rosa. Sakura descobre que a única esperança para salvar o Sasuke está na Inglaterra, na figura de um odiado mestre de Poções..
1. O Velho Louco

**Nome: **A Flor de Cerejeira

**Autor: **BastetAzazis

**Beta-reader:** Roxane Norris

**Pares: **Snape/Sakura – não, isso não é uma piada :P

**Censura: **NC-17

**Gênero:** Romance

**Aviso:** crossover HP/Naruto

**Sumário:** Dumbledore surpreende Snape no meio do ano letivo com uma tarefa peculiar, fazendo-o interagir com uma jovem irritante de cabelo rosa. Sakura descobre que a única esperança para salvar o Sasuke está na Inglaterra, na figura de um odiado mestre de Poções...

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Eu só os roubei enquanto ele insiste em tirar férias. _Harry Potter_ e seus personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling, mas eu achei que eles mereciam expandir seus horizontes um pouquinho!

**Notas: **Esta fic faz parte do _SnapeFest 2008_, uma iniciativa do grupo _Snapefest_ do _Yahoo!grupos_.

Como _Naruto_ é atemporal, fixei esta fic no período de novembro de 1990 a março de 1991, ou seja, no ano letivo anterior à chegada de Harry Potter a Hogwarts. Enquanto que a linha de tempo no fandom _Naruto_ é logo após o Shippudden, considerando que o Sasuke estaria de volta a Konoha, e Orochimaru e a Akatsuki derrotados.

**

* * *

****Capítulo 1: **O Velho Louco

O dia estava perfeito. Duas aulas de Poções com os imprestáveis da Lufa-lufa logo pela manhã. Um frasco de unhas de dragão quebrado, um caldeirão derretido, cinqüenta pontos a menos no contador da Lufa-lufa e duas detenções. Não havia melhor maneira de começar a semana.

Mas meus martírios estavam apenas começando. Mal sabia eu que, ao encontrar o Diretor Dumbledore no almoço, um dia ainda iria suplicar por voltar a ensinar cabeças-ocas a preparar uma simples Poção Anti-Furúnculos. Ele simplesmente inclinou-se para o meu lado, enquanto me deliciava com um belo cozido, e pediu para que o encontrasse em seu escritório logo após as aulas da tarde.

Eu devia saber que aquele velho estava ficando gagá. Mesmo para um bruxo, ele já estava com a idade avançada. Mas como devia minha liberdade a ele, eu segui até o escritório do Diretor no final da tarde e, após uma xícara de chá e cookies de limão, ouvi o que ele tinha a me dizer.

- Eu recebi o pedido de uma velha amiga esta manhã. Uma ninja que conheci quando procurava reforços para lutar contra Grindewald.

- Uma ninja? – perguntei, quase engasgando com um cookie que desceu atravessado.

- Sim – ele respondeu, fingindo não notar minha estranheza. – O país dela estava em guerra naquela época também, e assim como eu, ela havia perdido um grande amigo para as Artes das Trevas.

- Eu não estou muito familiarizado com esse pessoal. Artes das Trevas? Eles também usam magia?

- Eles preferem chamar de outra forma – ele respondeu, passando a mão pela longa barba branca. – Mas sim, podemos dizer que eles também usam magia, embora sejam treinados de maneira diferente e não precisam de uma varinha.

Eu coloquei a xícara de chá vazia sobre seu pires na mesa e me recostei na cadeira. Ainda não fazia idéia do quanto aquele velho era maluco.

- Mas eu não pedi para você vir aqui para conversamos sobre o passado – ele continuou. – Esta amiga é a chefe da sua vila hoje, e me mandou uma águia mensageira pedindo por ajuda.

- Águia? O que há de errado com as corujas? – perguntei, mal-humorado. Acho que já estava desconfiando que aquele pedido de ajuda me traria problemas.

O velho soltou um longo suspiro e me considerou com um olhar reprovador. Eu simplesmente levantei uma sobrancelha, convidando-o a continuar.

- Ela é uma das melhores médicas que conheço, mas parece que está com problemas com um rapaz da sua vila. Um jovem que, como você, foi tocado pelas Artes das Trevas e agora luta para se libertar.

Então era isso. Mais uma vez ele me jogava na cara minha antiga aliança com o Lorde das Trevas. Eu me perguntava como aquele velho imaginava que eu esqueceria do período mais obscuro da minha vida, se ele vivia me recordando daquilo.

- Ela me pediu para mandar o melhor mestre de Poções que conheço para Konoha – Dumbledore continuou. – Eu imaginei que você gostaria de deixar seus alunos por um tempo e se engajar num projeto mais desafiador.

Aquele velho imbecil... Ele sabia mesmo como massagear o ego de um sonserino. E conhecer uma nova terra... Como foi mesmo que ele chamou aquele lugar? Na certa haveria uma gama de novos ingredientes, novas técnicas... Eu não era muito familiarizado com essa gente, mas qualquer dono de botica sabia que os ninjas eram os maiores especialistas em venenos e seus antídotos. Eu podia aprender muita coisa com essa tarefa.

- Konoha, você disse? – perguntei, começando a me interessar. – Eu nunca ouvi falar desse lugar.

- Sim, Konoha – ele assentiu. – A Vila Oculta da Folha. É um lugar secreto, escondido nas florestas do País do Fogo. Não há nenhum tipo de acordo diplomático entre o Senhor do País do Fogo e o Ministério da Magia, portanto, essas suas pequenas férias deverão ficar em segredo.

Dumbledore parecia estar falando grego. Vila da Folha? País do Fogo? Aquelas pessoas não tinham uma imaginação melhor para dar nome às suas cidades e países? E como aquele velho gagá imaginava que eu manteria em segredo uma viagem em pleno ano letivo? Quem daria as aulas no meu lugar? E como ele explicaria minha ausência aos meus alunos?

- Eu sei o que você está pensando – ele interrompeu meus pensamentos, os olhinhos azuis brilhando por trás daqueles óculos cafonas. – Você deve ir a Konoha apenas para se inteirar do caso e trabalhar aqui, em Hogwarts. Eu o substituirei em suas aulas enquanto você estiver ocupado com o caso deste rapaz, e tenho certeza que a Papoula confirmará que você foi acometido de uma grave doença e está em tratamento nos seus aposentos quando precisar se ausentar.

- Humf! – bufei. – Você já tinha seu plano todo arquitetado antes mesmo de eu dar o meu aval.

O desgraçado apenas sorriu, os olhos brilhando com ainda mais intensidade.

- Eu sabia que podia contar com você, Severo. Mais chá?

- Não, obrigado – respondi. – Quando devo partir?

- Eu já providenciei uma chave de portal. Tsunade está esperando que você apareça no escritório dela a qualquer momento.

- Quem?

- A amiga de quem lhe falei. O nome dela é Tsunade. Ela é a Hokage, ou seja, a ninja mais poderosa do País do Fogo. Espero que você a trate com o devido respeito.

- Claro – resmunguei.

- E há ainda mais uma coisa.

Claro, sempre há algum detalhe sórdido que o Dumbledore deixa para revelar apenas na última hora.

- A aprendiz da Tsunade deve voltar para a Inglaterra com você. Ela ficará em segredo aqui em Hogwarts até vocês encontrarem uma cura para o tal rapaz.

- O quê? – esbravejei. – Como você espera que eu trabalhe num antídoto para algo totalmente desconhecido e relacionado com as Artes das Trevas com uma aprendiz sei lá de quem no meu pé?

- Acalme-se, Severo – ele respondeu calmamente, como se não visse nenhum problema naquilo. – Você precisará da ajuda de uma médica ninja nas questões relevantes à cultura deles e à forma como eles utilizam a magia, ou chakra, como preferem chamar.

Eu cruzei os braços e fiz uma careta, deixando bem claro que não gostava daquela idéia. Mas o Dumbledore até tinha razão, eu não conhecia nada sobre ninjas, nem ao menos fazia idéia de como alguém poderia usar magia sem canalizar sua energia através de uma varinha. Na verdade, estava até me 

interessando por aquele pessoal, mas é claro que não confessaria isso ao velho tolo.

- Está bem – resmunguei, fingindo-me contrariado.

- Excelente! – ele exclamou, levantando-se da sua mesa. – Aqui está a chave de portal. Ela deve ativar em torno de dez minutos.

Eu peguei a garrafinha de cerâmica que ele me passou e a destampei, cheirando o seu conteúdo.

- Saquê? – perguntei, franzindo a testa.

- Não seria elegante chegar lá sem um presente – Dumbledore respondeu com uma piscadela. – E nada melhor que um bom saquê para acalmar os ânimos da velha Tsunade..

* * *

**Continua...**


	2. A Idéia da Hokage

**Capítulo 2:** A Idéia da Hokage

- Sakura-san... – uma voz me despertou da vigília incessante sobre o corpo do Sasuke. Ele estava há uma semana internado no hospital, o selo do Orochimaru tomando conta do corpo dele de uma maneira incontrolável. – A Tsunade-sama pediu para você ir ao escritório dela imediatamente.

Eu olhei em dúvida da enfermeira parada na porta do quarto para o corpo inconsciente dele.

- Mas eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho – respondi ao olhar indagador dela.

- Sakura-san... Você não sai deste quarto há uma semana. E isso não é motivo para desobedecer uma ordem da Hokage.

Ela tinha razão. Por mais que eu quisesse continuar ao lado do Sasuke, não podia ignorar um chamado da minha mestra e Quinta Hokage.

- Você fica aqui até eu voltar? – perguntei, preocupada.

- Claro – ela assentiu com um sorriso.

Quando saí do quarto, ainda podia sentir o olhar de reprovação dela. Eu sabia que ela não ficaria muito tempo no quarto, apenas eu ainda tinha esperança de salvá-lo daquela maldição.

Atravessando as poucas quadras que separavam o hospital do escritório da Hokage, eu podia sentir os olhares de pena sobre mim. Eu sabia o que todos em Konoha pensavam, que eu era uma coitada, sofrendo por amor a um foragido que jamais me considerou. Mas eu fingia ignorá-los e dizia para mim mesma que eles não conheciam o Sasuke como eu o conhecia, que um dia ele ainda entenderia o quanto eu o amava e me amaria também. Eu só precisava achar uma cura para aquele selo que ainda tomava conta dele.

- Sakura, pode entrar – ouvi a voz da Hokage de dentro do escritório assim que bati na porta.

- Você mandou me chamar, Tsunade-sama? – perguntei assim que entrei.

- Sim – ela respondeu. – Eu entrei em contato com um velho amigo inglês, diretor de uma escola muito renomada no país dele, e ele acha que pode nos ajudar com o caso do Sasuke.

Meu coração se encheu de esperança. Eu nunca soube que a Tsunade-sama tinha amigos de tão longe, mas ela rodou por vários cantos do mundo antes de voltar a Konoha, então isso não parecia estranho. E o fato de que havia alguém que pudesse nos ajudar sobrepunha qualquer indagação sobre o passado da minha mestra.

- E quando ele vem para cá? – perguntei, ansiosa por mais informações.

- Mais cedo do que você imagina – ela respondeu com um sorriso que não consegui decifrar. – Mas antes é preciso que você entenda uma coisa, Sakura.

Eu apenas levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Este meu amigo vai enviar um especialista em poções, mas ele não é um ninja. É um bruxo.

- Um bruxo? – repeti, espantada. Não sabia que a Tsunade-sama conhecia bruxos, muito menos que eles podiam nos ajudar.

- Sim – ela continuou. – Eles têm uma maneira diferente de canalizar o chakra, intensificando-o com o auxílio de uma varinha mágica. E bruxos especialistas em poções ainda podem usar esse chakra, que eles preferem chamar de magia, para auxiliar na combinação de diferentes ingredientes e chegar à criação de antídotos mais rapidamente que com os pergaminhos que usamos.

Eu estava abismada. Nunca ouvira falar em usar o chakra para a criação de antídotos. A esperança em meu coração de encontrar uma cura para o Sasuke crescia a cada palavra ouvida da Tsunade-sama.

- Entretanto, este bruxo pode precisar de ajuda para entender como utilizamos o chakra. E como ele não tem conhecimento de jutsus médicos, vai precisar de uma médica ninja para administrar o antídoto no Sasuke.

- E você quer que eu auxilie este bruxo? – perguntei, torcendo para que estivesse certa.

- Sim.

A resposta fez meu coração palpitar, mas de alegria. Eu estaria, finalmente, trabalhando ativamente para ajudar o Sasuke.

- Você deverá voltar para a Inglaterra com ele, depois que ele tomar conhecimento do caso – Tsunade explicou.

- Voltar para onde?

- Inglaterra – Tsunade repetiu. – Você ficará no Castelo de Hogwarts, onde trabalhará no antídoto ao lado deste bruxo que está para chegar.

- Mas... mas... – Eu fui pega de surpresa, não imaginava que precisaria deixar Konoha para trabalhar na cura para o selo. – E quem vai cuidar do Sasuke-kun?

Tsunade me encarou com um olhar reprovador, mas não teve tempo de me repreender. No mesmo instante, uma luz começou a brilhar no centro do escritório e, logo em seguida, um homem apareceu no mesmo lugar.

Eu o considerei com curiosidade. Não conhecia muito sobre bruxos, mas um jutsu capaz de transportar uma pessoa por uma distância tão grande só 

poderia ser feito por alguém muito poderoso. Naquele momento, eu tive a certeza que ele seria capaz de nos ajudar.

Mas depois de considerá-lo por alguns minutos, senti um arrepio cruzar a espinha. Ele me encarou com aqueles olhos... Pretos, distantes, inexpressivos... Eram os olhos que eu sempre via no Sasuke. E a expressão dele era de indiferença também, analisando friamente o local onde aparecera, como se estivesse calculando cada detalhe.

- Você deve ser o Snape Severo – eu ouvi a voz da Tsunade. - Dumbledore-san me falou muito bem de você.

* * *

**Jutsu: **é um termo japonês para técnica ou habilidade. Na série Naruto, Jutsu é considerado qualquer técnica ninja que um ser humano dificilmente poderia aprender naturalmente.

**Continua...**


	3. O Selo das Trevas

**Capítulo 3:** O Selo das Trevas

Assim que a chave de portal começou a brilhar, eu a toquei. A última coisa que vi foi o sorriso aprovador do Dumbledore enquanto eu desaparecia da frente dele para parar no meio de um escritório bem mais rústico. Duas mulheres me encaravam assim que cheguei ao meu destino. A primeira, que me chamou mais atenção, tinha o cabelo rosa... Sim, eu torci o nariz quando vi aquilo. O que, em nome de Merlin, fazia uma mulher pensar que poderia ficar mais bonita com o cabelo daquela cor? Com certeza, tratava-se de alguma cabeça-oca romântica inútil, e eu torci silenciosamente para que essa não fosse a tal aprendiz que teria que levar comigo de volta para Hogwarts.

Mas meus olhos escureceram ainda mais quando desviei a atenção dos cabelos dela para o rosto. Olhos verdes enormes me encaravam de volta. Olhos verdes... atentos, curiosos, esperançosos... _Não!_ – exclamei para mim mesmo. _Ela está morta! Morta! Por sua culpa..._

- Você deve ser o Snape Severo – uma voz estranha me resgatou das minhas lembranças. - Dumbledore-san me falou muito bem de você.

Era a outra mulher. Não pude deixar de notar os seios fartos antes de subir os olhos para o rosto dela. Aquele velho viado não deixava de me surpreender... Mas, quando parei para analisar as feições dela, levei um susto. Era uma mulher muito bonita, loira, olhos castanhos... mas aparentava ter a minha idade. Não podia ser ela a tal amiga de Dumbledore.

- Eu... er... – comecei, um pouco constrangido. – Fui enviado pelo Diretor Dumbledore para oferecer minha ajuda à Hokage.

- Sim – a loira respondeu com um sorriso. – Então você é o mestre de Poções que Dumbledore-san me falou. Seja bem-vindo a Konoha.

Sem saber ao certo como agir, eu fiz uma reverência e, assim que voltei à posição ereta, perguntei:

- Eu gostaria de tomar conhecimento do caso o mais rápido possível. Se o tal rapaz está dominado por Artes das Trevas, não podemos perder tempo, ou os danos serão irreversíveis. Onde está a Hokage?

A loira soltou uma gargalhada espalhafatosa. Eu não entendi nada e me virei para a garota de cabelo rosa, com um olhar indagador. Ela parecia um pouco assustada, e confusa também. Quando ela finalmente entendeu que eu precisava de ajuda, apontou discretamente para a loira, e eu pude ler a palavra "Hokage" saindo dos lábios dela.

- Ah... er... me desculpe – foi a única coisa que consegui balbuciar, me odiando internamente por ter concordado com as idéias malucas de Dumbledore. – Eu não sabia...

- Não se preocupe! – ela respondeu. – O Dumbledore-san não deve ter lhe falando sobre meu genjutsu. Aposto que você esperava uma velhinha de cabelos brancos como ele, não é mesmo?

Eu simplesmente continuei olhando para ela, estupefato. Não entendia nada do que ela estava falando. Gen- o quê? Estava começando a suspeitar que aquela tarefa seria mais desafiadora do que imaginava.

- Agora me passe esse saquê – ela ordenou. – Um dia eu ainda vou descobrir como aquele velho consegue um saquê tão bom vindo da Inglaterra...

Ela praticamente tomou a garrafa da minha mão e tomou uma dose de um gole só. Eu nunca entendi como alguém poderia preferir aquela bebida no lugar de um bom uísque de fogo, mas já estava me acostumando à idéia de ser surpreendido por ninjas.

Quando a Hokage já estava indo para a quinta dose, a menina cor-de-rosa – Eu mencionei que não apenas o cabelo dela, mas todas as suas roupas eram em diferentes tons de rosa? – resolveu me ajudar:

- Er... Olá! Meu nome é Haruno Sakura. A Tsunade-sama me encarregou de ajudá-lo enquanto estiver em Konoha.

Eu agradeci por aqueles olhos verdes que me observavam com atenção. Pelo menos, a garota cor-de-rosa agora tinha um nome e parecia mais normal que a chefe dela.

- Muito prazer, Srta. Haruno – respondi, com um leve aceno de cabeça. – Se possível, eu gostaria de ver o rapaz. Como disse antes, é melhor não perdermos tempo.

Os olhos dela se iluminaram. Era minha impressão, ou havia mais alguma coisa entre ela e o tal rapaz?

- Isso mesmo! – a voz da Hokage soou do outro lado da sala, enquanto ela se servia de mais uma dose de saquê. – Vão para o hospital e, assim que tiverem alguma novidade, podem me avisar.

A tal Srta. Haruno me conduziu para fora do escritório e pelas ruas da sua vila até o hospital onde deveríamos encontrar o tal rapaz. Silenciosamente, eu observava a paisagem em volta. As casas eram um tanto diferentes das casas bruxas ou trouxas da Inglaterra, mas as pessoas pareciam as mesmas. Cumprimentavam a garota cor-de-rosa com uma cordialidade disfarçada e me consideravam com um olhar inquisidor, embora não ousassem nos parar para perguntar quem eu era.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, os olhares inquisidores continuaram nos perseguindo até que entramos no quarto do paciente da Srta. Haruno. Ele estava deitado na cama e coberto até a cintura por um lençol. Haviam manchas negras espalhadas por todo o corpo dele, e o rapaz se debatia muito, embora parecesse inconsciente.

- Sasuke-kun!

A Srta. Haruno correu até o rapaz, que pelo jeito chamava-se Sasuke, e pousou uma das mãos na testa dele. A outra mão ela colocou no ombro esquerdo dele, mais ou menos na altura do pescoço. Um brilho azul começou a sair das mãos dela, e as manchas no corpo do rapaz pareceram perder a força, fazendo-o se acalmar.

Eu observei admirado. Ela realmente podia usar magia sem uma varinha, acumulando sua energia apenas nas mãos. E ainda, ela conseguia usar essa energia para controlar o avanço de uma magia das trevas sobre o corpo de uma pessoa. Aquela jovem devia ser um prodígio entre seus companheiros.

- Nós já tentamos diversas técnicas de cura – ela disse assim que suas mãos voltaram ao normal, ainda observando atentamente o rapaz deitado na cama. – Mas nada parece ser capaz de eliminar esse kinjutsu definitivamente – completou, com um tom de melancolia na voz.

- Kinjutsu? – perguntei, franzindo a testa.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e acenou para que me aproximasse. Quando parei ao lado dela, ela apontou para uma marca entre o pescoço e o ombro esquerdo dele, o mesmo local que ela estivera tratando com magia antes. A forma era totalmente diferente da Marca Negra enfraquecida no meu antebraço depois de quase dez anos do desaparecimento do Lorde das Trevas, mas pela maneira como marcava a pele, parecia que as duas marcas tinham origens semelhantes. Kinjutsu, provavelmente, era a maneira como eles chamavam as Artes das Trevas, concluí.

- Você sabe como ele recebeu essa marca? – perguntei.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Apontando com o braço para uma poltrona, ela indicou que me sentasse e começou a contar a história do rapaz, o qual eu estava incumbido de salvar a vida. A história dele não era muito diferente da minha. Cego pela sede de poder, embora por causas diferentes, ele abandonou os únicos amigos para seguir um ninja, um tal de Orochimaru, que não me parecia muito diferente do Lorde das Trevas. Ao lado deste ninja, ele desenvolveu suas técnicas de maneira inigualável por causa daquela marca, ou selo, como a Srta. Haruno chamava. Depois de muitas perdas – sempre há 

perdas – ele voltou para a vila. Mas com a morte do ninja que lhe deu aquele selo, sua saúde começou a piorar, até que foi totalmente dominado pelas Trevas, e mantinha-se inconsciente desde então.

Se eu ainda estava incerto com aquela tarefa, pensando apenas na experiência inigualável que ganharia com aquilo, agora eu tinha mais uma motivação para continuar com a idéia maluca de Dumbledore. Eu também queria me livrar da Marca Negra. Ela estava praticamente invisível no meu braço, mas eu sabia que ela ainda existia; sabia que se um dia ele voltasse, ela também voltaria a arder e brilhar sob minha pele.

Entretanto, ainda estava incomodado com a idéia de ter aquela garota vestida de cor-de-rosa ao meu lado enquanto trabalharia num antídoto. Não foi à toa que aqueles olhos verdes me hipnotizaram a primeira vez que os vi. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos da Lílian. E não eram apenas os olhos, mas tudo o que eles passavam... os sorrisos tristes, o desapontamento com o amigo, a atenção com que me recebera. Tudo me fazia lembrar da Lílian nas diferentes fases que eu a conheci.

Silenciosamente concluí que, para chegar à cura daquele selo das Trevas, teria que dar um jeito de afastar aquela garota de mim. Mas isso não seria problema, afinal, eu era o temido Prof. Snape, mestre de Poções e Chefe da Sonserina, não era?

* * *

**Genjutsu:** tipo de jutsu que manipula o chakra para atingir o sistema nervoso do adversário, confundindo e enganando os cinco sentidos (paladar, olfato, visão, audição e tato) para assim criar ilusões.

**Kinjutsu:** jutsus proibidos por inúmeras razões, normalmente pelo criador ou pela autoridade de um vilarejo Ninja (Vila Oculta). Normalmente, o efeito desses jutsus são milagrosos, como a regeneração instantânea e a ressurreição, porém o preço que o usuário deve pagar para fazê-lo é algo inaceitável. Outra razão da proibição seria pela maldade que ele gera.

**Continua...**


	4. Hogwarts

**Capítulo 4:** Hogwarts

Eu passei o resto do dia contando ao Snape-sensei todos os detalhes sobre aquele dia na floresta, quando o Orochimaru colocou aquele selo maldito no Sasuke-kun. Depois, mostrei a ele nossas estufas e todos os estudos e tentativas frustradas que eu e Tsunade-sama havíamos realizado até ele chegar. Ele analisou tudo atentamente e, juntando amostras de nossas ervas e outros ingredientes usados em antídotos e venenos, decidiu que já podia voltar para sua terra.

Eu ainda estava apreensiva de deixar o Sasuke sozinho no hospital, mas se ir com aquele homem era a única maneira de salvá-lo, despedi-me dos meus pais e segui para o escritório da Hokage, onde deveríamos nos encontrar para partir.

Foi a viagem mais estranha que fiz em minha vida. Eu já tinha visto o Sasuke-kun e o Kakashi-sensei se movimentarem tão rapidamente que davam a impressão que eles desapareciam no ar, mas aquele bruxo me fez desaparecer literalmente de Konoha. Foi um pouco embaraçoso quando ele me abraçou, nossos corpos ficaram tão próximos que eu podia sentir o cheiro dele, e aquilo me fez sentir um frio estranho na barriga. Entretanto, no segundo seguinte eu sentia meu corpo inteiro sendo puxado, e quando abri os olhos, ele já se afastava de mim, e descobri que estava parada num lugar que nunca havia visto antes.

- Severo! Imaginei que você chegaria em breve – um senhor de cabelos e barba brancos e compridos exclamou. – Como foi sua estadia no País do Fogo?

- Dumbledore – o Snape-sensei o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça -, esta é a Srta. Sakura Haruno, a aprendiz da Hokage que veio para me ajudar com o antídoto.

- Ah! – O senhor levantou de sua mesa e parou na minha frente, cumprimentando-me com uma reverência. Eu repeti o gesto dele em respeito. – Muito prazer, Sakura-san. Espero que aprecie o Castelo de Hogwarts.

- Eu e a Tsunade-sama ficamos muito gratas pelo senhor ter concordado em nos ajudar – respondi. – Vocês são a nossa última esperança.

Os olhos azuis dele pareceram brilhar por trás das lentes em forma de meia-lua dos óculos que ele usava. Eu me senti totalmente familiarizada com aquele bruxo, ele transmitia uma paz e uma confiança que fizeram meu coração ter a 

certeza de que eu sairia dali com uma cura para o Sasuke. Um sorriso sincero se formou no meu rosto.

- Ah... a Princesa Tsunade! Como gostaria de encontrá-la novamente – ele disse, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. – Mas deixe-me apresentar. Eu sou Alvo Dumbledore, Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. É um prazer tê-la aqui conosco, Srta. Haruno, e saiba que eu jamais poderia recusar um pedido da Tsunade. Será um prazer poder ajudá-las.

Um pigarro seco do Snape-sensei nos fez virar para a direção dele. Ele parecia muito mal-humorado e o seu olhar, mais sombrio que quando o vi pela primeira vez. Aquilo fez um arrepio cruzar minha espinha...

- Agora que já estão todos devidamente apresentados, como você pretende explicar a presença dessa garota em Hogwarts, Alvo? Ela não tem mais idade para ser uma aluna, mas ainda é muito jovem para se passar por uma professora.

- Cada coisa ao seu tempo, meu rapaz – o Diretor Dumbledore respondeu. Ele acenou para que nos sentássemos nas poltronas em frente à lareira e, depois de eu ver com os meus próprios olhos um bule e xícaras de chá aparecerem apenas com um aceno da varinha dele na mesinha de centro, continuou: - Acredito que a Srta. Haruno precise de um tempo para se recompor. Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que aparatei, foi um susto e tanto... – ele disse, piscando para mim e oferecendo uma xícara de chá.

Realmente, eu ainda me sentia um pouco zonza com aquela viagem. Aceitei o chá que me foi oferecido com prazer, mas assim que o experimentei, me arrependi. Era uma bebida estranha, misturada com leite e açúcar, e que me fez perceber que eu teria que me adaptar a muitas coisas naquele lugar tão diferente de Konoha.

- Será que agora que a Srta. Haruno já está descansada – o Snape-sensei começou, sem esconder o sarcasmo e recusando a xícara que lhe foi oferecida – você pode nos explicar como pretende que essa loucura continue?

O Diretor Dumbledore ainda fez aparecer um prato cheio de doces e os ofereceu para mim antes de responder ao professor.

- Ora, isso é óbvio, não é? Ela está aqui como sua aprendiz, então nós diremos que a Srta. Haruno é uma aluna de medibruxaria de intercambio, e está em Hogwarts para fazer um estágio em Poções Medicinais com você, meu caro.

- Uma aluna de intercâmbio? Em Hogwarts? – o Snape-sensei repetiu as palavras do Diretor com um tom irônico. – E desde quando Hogwarts recebe alunos de intercâmbio?

- Ora, Severo – o Diretor Dumbledore respondeu com um largo sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse se divertindo com a fúria do outro homem. – St. Mungus não tem nos enviado aprendizes nos últimos anos porque todos eles parecem ter um certo receio do nosso mestre de Poções...

Meus olhos correram do Diretor Dumbledore para o Snape-sensei enquanto eu pensava se deveria me preocupar com o que ele acabara de dizer.

- Entretanto, Srta. Haruno – o Diretor Dumbledore continuou, virando-se para mim –, quando eu apresentá-la para a escola amanhã, direi que a senhorita veio do Japão. É o país mais próximo da sua cultura que tem algum tipo de relações diplomáticas com o nosso Ministério da Magia.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Como ninja, fui preparada para me passar por diferentes papéis, e fingir que era uma bruxa aprendiz de um país distante seria apenas mais um subterfúgio para cumprir minha missão.

- Excelente! – o Diretor Dumbledore exclamou. – Vou pedir para Minerva levá-la ao Beco Diagonal amanhã cedo para vocês providenciarem vestes bruxas, e a tarde, vocês dois já podem começar a trabalhar.

Eu respondi com um sorriso, enquanto o Snape-sensei apenas bufou da sua poltrona. E mais uma vez eu me assustei ao observá-lo; era como se estivesse vendo o Sasuke quando eu e o Naruto fazíamos alguma brincadeira que ele não gostava...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

No dia seguinte, eu conheci a Profa. Minerva McGonagall, e nós tivemos uma manhã agradável no tal Beco Diagonal. Eu ganhei vestes bruxas e até uma imitação de varinha, para deixar meu disfarce mais convincente. Enquanto andávamos pelas ruas, ela me explicava vários detalhes sobre o mundo bruxo, medibruxaria e Hogwarts.

Aquilo me deixou mais aliviada quanto ao meu papel em Hogwarts. Afinal, concluí que, de certa forma, eu era realmente uma estudante de medibruxaria e estava mesmo passando por um estágio com o _Prof._ Snape – como eles chamavam seus mestres na Inglaterra.

O mais difícil foi entender toda hierarquia em Hogwarts. Os alunos eram divididos em diferentes Casas, cada uma com características diferentes. E parecia que havia uma rivalidade enorme entre cada Casa, que competiam entre si por pontos dados nas aulas e disputados num jogo estranho com vassouras voadoras. Quando voltamos ao castelo, eu me peguei observando o brasão da escola, onde aparecia o símbolo de cada casa. Não pude deixar de me perguntar a que Casa eu pertenceria... O Naruto provavelmente seria da Grifinória – a Casa dos corajosos e puros de coração – e, olhando para o símbolo da Sonserina – uma cobra – não pude deixar de pensar no Sasuke mais uma vez: era a Casa daqueles que não mediam esforços para atingir seus objetivos e, segundo a Profa. McGonagall, a que mais originou bruxos das trevas...

- O Prof. Snape é o Chefe da Sonserina – a voz da Profa. McGonagall ainda ressoava em minha mente. Eu estava começando a ficar incomodada com as semelhanças que encontrava entre eles.

Mas meus receios foram repentinamente interrompidos pela voz de uma garota, aluna de Hogwarts.

- Eu adorei o seu cabelo! Você também é uma metamorfomaga?

Eu me virei para ela. Nós devíamos ter quase a mesma idade, ela vestia as vestes da Lufa-lufa e sua característica mais marcante era o cabelo amarelo e preto – as mesmas cores da Casa dela.

- Metamorfomaga? – perguntei, confusa.

- É... – ela respondeu, colocando um dedo no nariz e fazendo-o mudar de forma. Eu olhei espantada, então ela continuou: - E eu posso mudar a cor do meu cabelo também... Já estou enjoada destas cores, e adorei esse seu rosa!

- Er... Obrigada – respondi, tentando fingir que estava acostumada com aquilo.

- O meu nome é Tonks – ela continuou, estendendo uma mão para mim. – E todos nós achamos que você foi muito corajosa em escolher o Morcego Seboso como mestre.

Olhei em volta, mas não havia ninguém com ela. O Diretor Dumbledore tinha me apresentado para todos os alunos da escola durante o almoço. Ela estaria falando em nome da escola inteira?

- Bem, eu tenho Feitiços agora. Boa sorte com o Morcegão e, se precisar de uma amiga aqui em Hogwarts, pode me procurar – ela concluiu com uma piscadela, enquanto subia as escadas para a sua aula.

Eu estava sozinha de novo, e estava atrasada. Desci correndo para as masmorras, onde ficava o laboratório no qual iria trabalhar, sem tempo para refletir sobre o que os alunos pareciam pensar sobre o Prof. Snape.

* * *

**Continua...**


	5. Uma Lição Sobre Ninjas

**Capítulo 5:** Uma Lição Sobre Ninjas

Para explicar minha ausência em Hogwarts no dia anterior, Dumbledore e Papoula confirmaram que eu estava acamado, e as aulas de Poções foram ministradas pelo Diretor. Eu não podia imaginar o quanto me divertiria com esta pequena intervenção até ver a cara de desapontamento dos meus alunos grifinórios quando apareci totalmente recuperado na aula do dia seguinte.

A aula da manhã levantou meu humor para o trabalho árduo que começaria à tarde. Eu estava catalogando cada uma das ervas que havia trazido de Konoha, mas precisava da Srta. Haruno para elucidar as características de cada uma delas. E claro, minha nova e não requerida assistente estava atrasada.

Levantei os olhos por um simples instante da bancada onde dispus todos os novos ingredientes quando percebi um ponto cor-de-rosa no meio do laboratório escuro. Por Merlin! Ela não tinha saído com a Minerva para comprar vestes novas? Será que não podia escolher uma cor diferente? Mais discreta?

- Você está atrasada – foi o que disse, seco.

- Me desculpe – ela respondeu baixinho.

- Da próxima vez – continuei, ignorando as desculpas dela –, bata na porta antes de entrar. Eu nem ouvi você se aproximar.

- Me desculpe – ela respondeu de novo, mas desta vez a voz dela soou quase do meu lado. – Nós, ninjas, somos treinados para permanecer desapercebidos.

Eu tive que usar todo meu autocontrole para não pular de susto quando me virei na direção em que a voz dela soava. Sem eu perceber que ela se movera, encontrei-a parada ao meu lado, a centímetros de distância, com um sorriso irritante no rosto. Ninjas... Aquilo já estava começando a me incomodar mais cedo do que eu imaginava.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda para terminar de catalogar estes ingredientes – disse, fingindo não estar surpreso com a encenação dela. – Eu não sei quais são as propriedades de cada um deles, ou como são utilizados em poções.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Em seguida, pegando um pequeno galho de cerejeira, quase que totalmente recoberto com suas flores cor-de-rosa, começou sua explicação:

- Este é bem fácil. Nós chamamos estas flores de _sakura_.

Ela parou por um instante, provavelmente para analisar minha reação. Por acaso era para eu achar aquilo engraçado? Eu simplesmente levantei uma sobrancelha, esperando que ela continuasse.

- Ela representa a natureza em transição... e a brevidade da vida de um shinobi. Não tem nenhuma propriedade terapêutica em si, mas...

Eu deixei de anotar o que ouvia e me virei bruscamente para ela.

- Nenhuma propriedade terapêutica? – interrompi a explicação dela rispidamente. – Por que estamos perdendo tempo com esta flor idiota, então?

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, e ela deu um passo para trás. Ótimo. Meu plano de afastá-la parecia estar dando certo. Assim que eu obtivesse todas as informações que precisava, ela estaria com tanto medo do Morcegão da Sonserina que imploraria ao Dumbledore para voltar para casa.

- A sakura é um símbolo para todos os shinobis – ela respondeu, ofendida. – Nós a adicionamos nas poções ou administramos em simples infusões para ninjas que estão muito longe de casa. A fragrância da flor os reconforta, os faz lembrar da terra natal. Se o tratamento não tiver resultado, ao menos os ajuda a aceitar a morte com mais tranqüilidade.

Sem perceber, eu estava boquiaberto quando ela terminou seu discurso. O que aquela garota que mal havia tirado as fraldas entendia sobre a morte? Ela falava como se "aceitar a morte" fosse uma verdadeira honra... O que ela sabia sobre perder alguém? Sobre descer tanto a ponto de preferir a morte a ter uma sobrevida covarde e odiável?

- Neste caso – falei assim que consegui fechar a cara de novo, ameaçando jogar o galho para um canto –, ela nos é inútil. Seu amigo não está longe de casa.

- Não! – ela segurou minha mão para me impedir.

Eu olhei indignado com o atrevimento dela ao me tocar daquele jeito, e o rosto dela enrubesceu quando percebeu o nosso toque. Ela me soltou rapidamente e baixou os olhos para o chão.

- Me desculpe – disse, baixinho.

Eu continuei encarando-a, intrigado com a timidez dela por causa de um simples contato entre nós dois.

- Se nós não encontrarmos nenhuma cura para o Sasuke – ela começou, parecendo segurar algumas lágrimas que enchiam os seus olhos –, eu vou precisar dela para... para... aliviar a dor dele.

Eu fiquei em silêncio. Não havia resposta para aquilo. Minha mente pregou uma peça em mim e, de repente, eu me vi admirando a força que a Srta. Haruno escondia por baixo de seus sorrisos constantes e suas roupas cor-de-rosa.

Voltando minha atenção para as anotações na mesa, passei rapidamente para o próximo ingrediente. Ainda um pouco intimidada, a Srta. Haruno sentou-se do meu lado e começou suas explicações novamente. Nós passamos boa parte da tarde discutindo sobre as propriedades de cada um daqueles novos ingredientes, minha mente vagando pelas novas possibilidades em Poções.

No dia seguinte, após mais uma aula tentando ensinar cabeças-ocas, fui obrigado a assistir toda uma palestra sobre folhas de chakra e pergaminhos criados com estas tais folhas para o diagnóstico de um veneno e seu antídoto. A única coisa útil que entendi daquilo tudo era que os tais pergaminhos, depois que a Srta. Haruno fizesse pequenas inscrições com uma amostra que ela trouxera do sangue do rapaz que deveríamos ajudar, reagiriam com as poções criadas, dizendo se o antídoto funcionaria ou não.

Eu já tinha uma boa idéia dos ingredientes base para a poção, baseado nas leis para criação de antídotos que todo mestre de Poções deve conhecer. Entretanto, eu precisava saber como o rapaz recebera aquela marca e como começou a expansão daquela magia das Trevas no corpo dele.

- Srta. Haruno – eu a chamei. – Você me disse que estava presente quando o Sr. Uchiha recebeu aquela marca.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e então eu continuei:

- Seria muito útil para eu entender a ação desta marca no organismo dele se pudesse rever este momento com todos os detalhes.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou, surpresa e ao mesmo tempo interessada.

- Alguns bruxos têm o poder de entrar na mente das pessoas e... – eu realmente não gostava de admitir aquilo, era como se voltasse a ser um servo do Lorde das Trevas – e ler a mente delas.

- Você quer ler a minha mente? – ela adivinhou.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e expliquei:

- Apenas se você concordar. Eu jurei ao Dumbledore jamais invadir a mente de alguém sem o seu consentimento.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – ela perguntou, inocente.

- Basta olhar nos meus olhos e trazer à tona as lembranças que tem daquele dia. E talvez, outras lembranças do selo atuando nele. Isso também ajudaria a entender melhor como aquilo funciona.

Ela baixou os olhos, pensativa. Alguma coisa em mim não queria fazer aquilo, como se temesse que eu voltasse a ser o antigo Comensal da Morte, responsável por obter informações para o Lorde das Trevas.

- Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser, se essas lembranças forem muito dolorosas – disse, vendo que ela estava apreensiva. – Nós daremos um jeito sem precisar recorrer a isso.

- Não – ela respondeu, decidida. – Se é para ajudar o Sasuke-kun, eu deixarei que você leia a minha mente.

Eu engoli em seco. Sentia como se estivesse me aproveitando da ignorância da Srta. Haruno a respeito da nossa sociedade. Por outro lado, estava incomodado com a dedicação cega dela por aquele rapaz inconsciente que eu mal conhecia. Aproximei-me dela, parando bem à sua frente, menos de um palmo de distância entre nós. O rosto dela ficou levemente avermelhado e ela encarou o chão. Eu tive que pousar minha mão sob o queixo dela e fazê-la erguer o rosto para mim.

- Você tem que estar olhando diretamente nos meus olhos – expliquei.

Eu encontrei aqueles olhos novamente. Verdes, brilhantes, esperançosos. A lembrança incômoda que ela sempre me trazia me fez hesitar por um momento. Mas foram os mesmos olhos, depositando em mim toda sua confiança, que me fizeram prosseguir. Saquei minha varinha e, encarando-a firmemente, fiz o encanto:

- _Legilimens_!

Eu estava numa floresta fechada. Um sentimento de ódio e medo me atingiu de repente. Olhando para frente, pude ver quem ela temia e odiava... Uma cobra enorme, que logo depois tomou a forma de um homem. Ele não estava falando com ela, praticamente a ignorava, olhando atentamente para o menino ao lado dela. Foi quando o corpo daquele homem se moveu rapidamente e, com dentes de cobra, mordeu o pescoço do garoto, exatamente na mesma posição onde eu vira a marca dias atrás. Agora eu entendia como ele fez aquilo sem o uso de uma varinha.

Ao contrário do que aconteceu comigo e o Lorde das Trevas, a ligação entre aquele garoto e o seu mestre fora involuntária, e ele não estava preparado para a dor prestes a dominar seu corpo, caindo inconsciente no chão. As imagens começaram a ficar borradas, ela estava movendo suas lembranças um pouco mais adiante. Ela havia levado o garoto para uma caverna, que usara como abrigo, preparando armadilhas em volta. De alguma forma eu sabia que aquilo que eles estavam passando era um teste de sobrevivência, e ela estava tratando não apenas do garoto com o selo das Trevas, mas também de outro companheiro inconsciente.

A paz durou pouco tempo, e eu a vi lutando sozinha contra três outros ninjas. Era uma luta injusta, mas ela não se intimidou, usou todas as suas forças para defender os dois amigos indefesos. Entretanto, ela sucumbiu, e quando parecia que tudo estava perdido, o garoto do selo se levantou. Era incrível, as mesmas manchas que eu vi dias atrás no corpo dele avançavam na imagem das lembranças dela. Sozinho, ele derrotou os três ninjas que os ameaçavam, com toques de terror que assustaram até mesmo um ex-Comensal da Morte. Pelo que eu conhecia das Artes das Trevas, aquele selo provavelmente alterava também a consciência dele. Depois de imobilizar seus inimigos, eu assisti, tão assustado quando à jovem Srta. Haruno das lembranças, ele quebrar impiedosamente os dois braços da sua vítima, apenas para mostrar o seu poder. Aquelas lembranças trouxeram à tona lembranças minhas, da época em que eu também era guiado pela Marca Negra, e estava prestes a deixar a mente da Srta. Haruno quando a vi correndo para o garoto. Ela o abraçou, chorando, e implorou para que ele parasse. Foi a única coisa que o acalmou. Eu observei as manchas recuando, da mesma forma que recuaram com o tratamento dela dias atrás, e em pouco tempo ele voltou ao normal, parecendo alheio ao que havia acontecido.

Eu perguntei se ela tinha mais lembranças como aquela, de outros surtos dele, e uma série de imagens veio à tona. Eu não apenas vi, mas senti o quanto aquilo a preocupava, o quanto ela se importava com aquele garoto. Lágrimas começaram a brotar daqueles olhos verdes que tanto me perturbavam e, sem perceber, eu tomava conta da mente dela, vasculhando por mais imagens dela com o garoto.

Passeando pelas lembranças da Srta. Haruno, eu o encontrei novamente, pedindo para que ela escondesse de seus superiores o que sabia sobre a marca dele. Eu o vi num teste, usando o poder das manchas negras para sobrepujar seu concorrente, e depois passei por uma guerra. A Srta. Haruno parecia presa, e o garoto com manchas negras corria para salvá-la, mas ela caiu inconsciente. A imagem seguinte me levou a um pátio, dois moleques lutavam, manipulando uma quantidade enorme de magia, e a inocente garota cor-de-rosa correu para impedi-los. Sem me importar com o estado emocional da garota, continuei procurando, até que fui atingido por um sentimento que só havia encontrado uma única vez em minha vida:

_- Depois de todo esse tempo, você continua irritante!_

Rejeição. Eu li os olhos dele enquanto dizia aquelas palavras na mente da Srta. Haruno. E eram tão impiedosos quanto os olhos de Lílian. Ele a abandonara, da mesma forma que eu abandonara a Lílian quando a chamei daquilo...

_- Eu não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue-ruim imunda!_

Subitamente, nossas lembranças se mesclaram, e eu não conseguia mais discernir entre a minha mente e a dela. Como ela podia continuar tão devotada àquele rapaz depois do modo como ele a tratara? A Lílian nunca me perdoara... Ou será que ela teria me perdoado se eu não tivesse ficado cego pelo poder? Ou, quem sabe, se ela tivesse sobrevivido?

Não! Eu me recusava a voltar àquelas conjecturas mais uma vez. Me recusava a imaginar o que teria acontecido se e se... Eu queria aqueles olhos verdes longe de mim, aquela piedade... aquela devoção... só faziam me sentir pior. Eu queria a Srta. Haruno fora da minha mente e do meu laboratório.

- Você é mesmo irritante! – vociferei, e nossas mentes finalmente pareceram se libertar.

Meus olhos novamente encaravam os olhos verdes, agora repletos de lágrimas, da Srta. Haruno. Nossos rostos estavam a menos de um palmo de distância, e eu podia sentir o leve odor de flores de cerejeira. Mas não durou muito tempo, no segundo seguinte ela recuou, assustada.

- Como ousa, Srta. Haruno? – continuei. A única coisa que queria naquele momento era expulsar aquela garota dali. – Invadir minha mente, vasculhar por informações que não são da sua conta? Saia daqui!

- Eu... eu não sei como isso... a- aconteceu... – ela começou a balbuciar, mas minha raiva era tanta que apontei minha varinha para ela.

- Saia da minha frente!

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, e no instante seguinte, a Srta. Haruno saiu correndo do laboratório. Com um gesto da minha varinha, tranquei a porta atrás dela, não queria ser perturbado por mais ninguém no resto do dia, nem mesmo se Dumbledore me ordenasse. Voltei para a bancada, onde estavam os ingredientes que usaria como base para a poção, e comecei a prepará-los. Inútil. Em menos de meia hora havia estragado um pote inteiro de unhas de dragão mal trituradas e várias gramas de folhas de mandrágora picadas desproporcionalmente. Irritado, retirei-me para os meus aposentos, culpando aquele insuportável odor das flores de cerejeira pela minha falta de concentração.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Na manhã seguinte eu estava mais calmo. O fato de não ter nenhuma aula programada ajudava bastante, além de ter salvo alguns cabeças-ocas de levarem uma semana inteira de detenção. As lembranças que a Srta. Haruno me fez reviver no dia anterior assombraram minha mente a noite inteira, mas pelo menos eu teria como recompensa a partida da minha jovem aprendiz. Ela não estava no café-da-manhã no Salão Principal, o que indicava que Dumbledore já deveria ter enviado-a de volta à terra dela ainda na noite anterior.

Sem alunos para infernizar, voltei ao laboratório para retomar o preparo de ingredientes que fora interrompido no dia anterior. As unhas de dragão e as folhas de mandrágora já estavam devidamente preparadas quando o som da porta se abrindo e se fechando tiraram minha atenção do próximo ingrediente. De trás da minha bancada, eu simplesmente levantei uma sobrancelha para a figura cor-de-rosa parada a minha frente.

- Me desculpe por ontem – ela começou. – Eu não devia ter deixado o laboratório daquele jeito. Isso não vai se repetir.

Os olhos verdes, que sempre me pareceram frágeis, estavam firmes e decididos. A expressão sempre calma e sorridente estava séria, e me dizia que ela não sairia dali apenas com alguns gritos e uma ameaça da minha varinha.

- Você não entendeu, Srta. Haruno – respondi, minha voz deixando claro que ela não era bem-vinda. – Eu realmente não a quero aqui. Não há nada para se desculpar.

- Eu fui mandada para Hogwarts para ajudá-lo a achar uma cura para o Sasuke-kun. Não sairei daqui enquanto não cumprir minha missão.

- Sua missão? – repeti, um tom de escárnio na voz. – Não me venha com desculpas tolas, Srta. Haruno. Você está aqui apenas porque está desesperada para salvar seu amiguinho; um presunçoso que sempre a desprezou. Isso é patético!

Por que eu estava dizendo aquelas coisas a ela? Eu queria que ela deixasse Hogwarts, mas alguma coisa em mim dizia que não era só isso. Era como se eu estivesse mais uma vez alertando a Lílian contra aquele... aquele exibido da Grifinória.

Por que eu queria proteger a Srta. Haruno daquele moleque? Por que a expressão dele chamando-a de irritante me fazia odiá-lo?

- Quando eu estava na academia – ouvi a voz dela, agora mais próxima de mim – eu não me achava forte o bastante, então tive que compensar estudando todos os deveres de um shinobi. E eu sempre tirava as maiores notas nestas provas.

Ela havia caminhado da porta até a minha bancada, parando bem a minha frente. A voz firme ainda continuava:

- Uma das obrigações de um shinobi é sempre priorizar sua missão. Não me importa se você gosta de mim ou não, ou se o Sasuke ainda se lembra de mim ou não. Se a vida dele é importante para a vila, eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não chegar a uma cura para ele.

Não era mais a garotinha que estava na minha frente, era uma mulher. A atitude da Srta. Haruno era merecedora de uma consideração minha. Ela aparentava um pouco mais de vinte anos, mas seus olhos pareciam refletir mais experiência e mais infortúnios que os meus. Ela não era mais velha que os cabeças-ocas do primeiro ano nas lembranças que invadi no dia anterior, entretanto, já havia vivenciado guerras tão horríveis como quando o Lorde das Trevas iniciara seu reinado de terror. Enquanto Dumbledore protegia ao máximo seus alunos, ela foi educada para enfrentar a morte se isso fosse necessário para cumprir sua missão. Ninjas... eu estava aprendendo que havia subestimado-os. Talvez fosse a hora de dar mais uma chance à bela mulher que apareceu na minha frente.

- Eu vim me desculpar porque – a voz dela continuou, depois de um longo tempo em silêncio –, como shinobi, é esperado que meus sentimentos nunca estejam acima da missão. Você não me verá chorando outra vez.

- Neste caso – respondi –, você pode começar sua missão macerando aquelas ervas que me indicou. Acredito que junto com estes ingredientes, elas serão a base para nossa pesquisa – completei, apontando para a minha própria bancada.

Ela assentiu em silêncio, sem demonstrar um único sorriso ou qualquer outro sinal de contentamento, e se colocou na bancada ao meu lado, preparando as ervas que trouxera consigo.

* * *

**shinobi:** termo sinônimo de ninja.

**

* * *

**

Continua...


	6. O Mestre de Poções

**Capítulo 6:** O mestre de Poções

Foi difícil me adaptar ao mundo bruxo na minha primeira semana em Hogwarts. Felizmente, o Prof. Dumbledore e a Profa. McGonagall tiveram muita paciência em me explicar as diferentes peculiaridades do mundo deles, mas eu não podia dizer o mesmo do mestre de Poções que me ajudaria a conseguir o antídoto. O Prof. Snape era um homem que fazia questão de ser temido por todos ao seu redor; nunca o vi sorrindo ou mesmo dizendo uma palavra genuinamente cortês para um dos seus alunos ou colegas professores, e tinha certeza que ele me desprezava.

Desde o primeiro dia que trabalhamos juntos eu percebi que ele não estava confortável com a minha presença. Mas tudo piorou depois que ele pediu para ler a minha mente. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas ao reviver as piores lembranças que tinha do Sasuke, também comecei a ver as lembranças do Prof. Snape quando era jovem.

Talvez eu devesse odiá-lo, desprezá-lo por ter usado minhas lembranças com o Sasuke para me insultar e tentar me impedir de trabalhar ao lado dele. Mas eu sabia que ele estava certo. Eu era mesmo uma idiota por ainda lutar tanto para trazer o Sasuke de volta. Ele nunca me reconheceu como uma kunoichi, sempre me considerou um empecilho para seus objetivos, mas eu nunca desisti dele. Talvez o Prof. Snape estivesse certo, e meus reais objetivos ali fossem egoístas e não tinham nada a ver com os interesses de Konoha.

Mas o Severo Snape que eu conheci nas lembranças dele era tão parecido com o Sasuke... O mesmo olhar sombrio, a mesma vontade de se superar, as mesmas negações. Eu o vi se entregando às trevas, recebendo um selo parecido com o selo do Sasuke, ferindo outras pessoas apenas para conseguir mais poder. Ele também havia rompido seus laços para se concentrar apenas em se fortalecer. Mas ele... ele se arrependeu... por causa de uma mulher. Uma linda mulher de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes que, por algum motivo, ele julgava ser o causador da morte dela. Era um amor tão puro, tão bonito, que nem mesmo as trevas foram capazes de apagá-lo. Eu não podia odiar um homem capaz de ainda sofrer por um amor como aquele, que talvez ainda sofresse o mesmo que eu sofria pelo Sasuke...

Depois do confronto no segundo dia de trabalho, eu voltei decidida a não deixar Hogwarts sem completar minha missão, e foi quando ele pareceu me respeitar mais. Ele me mostrou diversos ingredientes comuns em poções bruxas que eu nunca ouvira falar, ensinou todas as propriedades dos ingredientes que usaríamos na primeira tentativa de um antídoto e me explicou as diferentes formas de preparo de cada item da poção.

A primeira semana de trabalho terminou e outras semanas se seguiram. Muitas vezes tínhamos que esperar vários dias, ou a fase certa da lua, para adicionar o ingrediente seguinte, até que um mês havia se passado e eu ainda não havia retornado para casa.

- Você deveria tirar um dia de folga – eu ouvi a voz dele, do outro lado do laboratório, enquanto estudava algumas técnicas bruxas sobre o preparo de poções. – Já faz um mês que está aqui e nunca a vi fora do castelo.

Eu levantei os olhos do livro e o observei. Ele estava mexendo uma mistura em seu caldeirão e usando sua varinha para adicionar delicadamente uma segunda poção à mistura aquecida.

- Eu... eu acho que não teria para onde ir – respondi, um pouco tímida, mas ainda admirando a forma como ele preparava suas poções.

- Humm... – ele pareceu pensar por um momento. – Amanhã é sábado e é dia de visita à Hogsmeade. Você pode ir com os demais alunos da escola.

- Hogsmeade? – repeti aquele nome estranho sem ter a mínima idéia do que significava.

- É a vila bruxa mais próxima de Hogwarts. Os alunos acima do terceiro ano têm alguns sábados liberados para visitarem a vila, você pode ir com eles para conhecer um pouco mais sobre os bruxos fora das paredes deste castelo.

- Eu... eu não sei... – respondi.

- Nosso provável antídoto deve ficar em repouso por mais uma semana. Não haverá mais nada para você fazer aqui amanhã.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e voltei à minha leitura. No dia seguinte, sendo dispensada pelo Prof. Snape, acabei decidindo me aventurar pela tal vila bruxa. Assim que cheguei ao Saguão de Entrada, onde o Sr. Flinch verificava as permissões de cada aluno para deixar a escola, ouvi uma voz conhecida me chamar:

- Ei! Sakura, não é?

Virei-me em direção à voz e encontrei a mesma menina de dias atrás, só que desta vez, o cabelo dela estava roxo.

- O Morcegão te deu uma folga hoje? – ela perguntou. – Se quiser, pode ir a Hogsmeade com a gente.

Eu sorri para ela, aliviada, e acabei seguindo-a com seu grupo de amigos da Lufa-Lufa. Pelo menos teria companhia no meu passeio.

Hogsmeade era uma vila muito bonita, embora muito diferente do que estava acostumada a ver em Konoha. Tonks e seus amigos me levaram para conhecer diversos pontos que os alunos de Hogwarts adoravam, principalmente lojas com doces tão diferentes quanto deliciosos, e outras com diversas brincadeiras mágicas.

O inverno estava próximo, e a primeira neve do ano caíra naqueles dias. Depois de passar por todos os pontos que a Tonks julgava imprescindível conhecer, nós nos refugiamos do frio num lugar chamado Três Vassouras, onde eu experimentei uma deliciosa caneca de cerveja amanteigada. Nós ficamos quase a tarde inteira naquele lugar, os alunos da Lufa-Lufa conversando animadamente sobre diversos assuntos como Quadribol, um esporte popular entre os bruxos, e os professores de Hogwarts.

Era estranho ouvir as histórias deles sobre o terrível Prof. Snape. Eu havia experimentado na pele a fúria dele e também já havia trabalhado o suficiente com ele para saber o quanto ele odiava alunos desinteressados. Mas aqueles alunos o pintavam como um monstro, um homem muito diferente do mestre de Poções que eu aprendi a respeitar em seu laboratório. Talvez fosse apenas implicância deles, como eu e a Ino costumávamos cochichar sobre o Iruka-sensei nos tempos da academia, ou ainda, como eu e o Naruto especulávamos o que havia por trás da misteriosa máscara do Kakashi-sensei. Mas eu permaneci quieta enquanto eles faziam piadas sobre o Prof. Snape, sem entender por que aquilo me incomodava tanto.

Quando o dia estava começando a escurecer, os lufa-lufa do sétimo ano decidiram correr para a loja que vendia itens para Quadribol antes do horário de voltarem para a escola. Eu os acompanhei, sem nenhum interesse nas últimas novidades para vassouras ou uniformes dos diferentes times do país, até que passamos em frente a uma botica. Eu parei na vitrine, admirando os diferentes tipos de caldeirões e outros utensílios que sempre observava o Prof. Snape manipular em seu laboratório. Pelo menos eram mais interessantes que vassouras... Despedindo-me da Tonks, acabei entrando na loja e parei em frente a uma estante com diversas ervas secas. Fiquei por minutos incontáveis admirando os diferentes ingredientes que os bruxos usavam em poções, alguns eu já tinha visto nos laboratórios de Hogwarts, outros eram totalmente novos para mim.

Distraída com as prateleiras de ingredientes, mal percebi a porta da loja anunciar a entrada de outro cliente. Entretanto, a voz do atendente me despertou assim que me fez entender quem havia entrado:

- Boa tarde, Prof. Snape. Eu ia mesmo mandar uma coruja para Hogwarts. Suas encomendas chegaram.

- Boa tarde, Thomas – ouvi a voz dele responder, fazendo minha barriga gelar de uma maneira esquisita. – Ah... muito bem. Aqui tem outra lista para você, e desta vez, é urgente.

Eu me virei para cumprimentá-lo, um nervosismo que eu não entendia me fazendo corar e morder os lábios.

- Olá, Prof. Snape.

Ele virou o rosto bruscamente para mim, considerando-me com uma expressão que não conseguia diferenciar entre estranheza e curiosidade. Os olhos dele sobre mim me faziam desejar que um buraco aparecesse no chão para que eu sumisse nele.

- Srta. Haruno? – ele finalmente falou. – Quer dizer que resolveu aceitar o meu conselho – completou, um sorriso discreto se formando nos lábios finos.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, odiando-me ao sentir meu rosto enrubescendo ainda mais. Felizmente, o atendente o chamou, fazendo-o desviar sua atenção de mim.

- Aqui está, Prof. Snape – ele disse, pousando um enorme pacote no balcão. – Coloco na conta da escola?

- Obrigado, Thomas – o Prof. Snape respondeu. – Estes ingredientes são para um projeto meu com o Diretor Dumbledore, você pode cobrar diretamente dele.

O rapaz fez um leve assentimento, e o Prof. Snape sacou sua varinha, fazendo um pequeno raio sair dela e atingir o pacote, diminuindo seu tamanho até que coubesse no bolso. Virando-se para mim novamente, ele convidou:

- Aceita uma xícara de chá, Srta. Haruno?

Felizmente, eu estava bastante admirada com a magia que acabara de testemunhar para que minhas bochechas voltassem a se avermelhar. E também, já estava há tempo suficiente na Inglaterra para entender que um convite para um chá não era necessariamente o convite para um encontro, embora ainda ficasse sem graça com a idéia de sair sozinha com o Prof. Snape.

- Cla... claro – respondi, um pouco tímida, sem saber ao certo como negar aquele pedido.

Nós caminhamos em silêncio pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, passando por lugares não muito freqüentados pelos alunos. Eu realmente não poderia imaginar o Prof. Snape tomando cerveja amanteigada ou visitando as mesmas lojas preferidas por seus alunos.

Em poucos minutos, entrávamos numa casa de chá. Não era exatamente como as casas de chá do País do Fogo, mas era onde os ingleses costumavam se reunir no final da tarde. Assim que nos sentamos, perto de uma aconchegante lareira, ouvi o Prof. Sanpe fazer o seu pedido.

- Dois pedaços de torta de abóbora, um chá preto com leite para mim e chá verde, sem açúcar, para a senhorita.

Eu olhei para ele em dúvida quando o garçom nos deixou, e ele explicou:

- Eu observei que você não aprecia muito o chá servido pelo Dumbledore.

Minha reação imediata foi um sorriso agradecido. Eu jamais imaginaria que aquele homem tão carrancudo seria capaz de fazer uma observação como aquela. Mais surpreendentemente ainda, ele me respondeu com um discreto sorriso também. Ou será que era eu que estava vendo coisas?

Quando nosso pedido foi finalmente atendido, eu agradeci silenciosamente mais uma vez pelo gesto delicado do Prof. Snape. Beber aquele chá quente numa tarde fria da Inglaterra me fez relembrar um pouco de casa, de Konoha.

- Eu gostaria de me desculpar, Srta. Haruno – ele falou depois de alguns instantes de silêncio. – Eu não deveria ter usado as imagens que vi ao invadir 

sua mente para insultá-la daquele jeito. Eu... eu acho que me descontrolei quando nossas lembranças se mesclaram...

- Não – respondi. – Você não precisa se desculpar. De certa forma, aquilo que você disse... você tinha razão.

Ele me considerou por um momento, aqueles olhos pretos, tão profundos quanto os olhos do Sasuke, mas que refletiam a admiração que eu sempre desejei ler nos olhos do meu antigo companheiro de time.

- Não – ele respondeu, então. – A relação entre você e aquele rapaz não é da minha conta. Eu jamais deveria ter usado isso para tentar afastá-la do meu laboratório. Devo admitir que você ganhou minha confiança quando voltou ainda mais determinada no dia seguinte.

- Obrigada – respondi com um sorriso triste, baixando os olhos para o meu pedaço de torta.

- Sakura... – ele me chamou, fazendo com que eu levantasse os olhos novamente para ele.

Um novo Prof. Snape me encarava, sua expressão estava mais branda, e eu não pude deixar de lembrar do jovem bruxo apaixonado pela garota de cabelos vermelhos.

- Eu admiro o que você está fazendo – ele continuou, sério. – Quem sabe, se tivessem feito o mesmo por mim quando era mais jovem, eu também estivesse livre da minha maldição.

Outro sorriso triste. Era impossível outra reação enquanto o assunto ainda fosse o Sasuke.

- É diferente – retorqui, referindo-me ao que sabia das lembranças dele. – Eu sei que ele nunca vai olhar para mim do jeito que eu gostaria.

Era a primeira vez que eu confessava aquilo para alguém. De alguma maneira, sentia que precisava dizer isso, como se fosse impossível esconder qualquer coisa dele. Entretanto, ainda não conseguia entender porque precisava ser tão sincera com um homem que eu mal conhecia.

- Era eu quem sempre corria atrás dele – continuei. – Ele nunca se importou comigo, e nunca se importará, mesmo que a gente consiga libertá-lo daquele selo.

- Não importa – ele respondeu como um consolo. – Ao menos você fez a sua parte.

- Obrigada – disse, levantando a xícara de chá para esconder meu olhar triste. Depois de tomar mais um gole da bebida quente, continuei: - Você deve me achar uma idiota, não é? Cega de amor por alguém que mal sabe que eu existo.

- Não – ele protestou. – Não, Sakura... Eu entendo.

Eu o respondi com um olhar de compreensão. Não me atreveria a perguntar se ele também havia amado alguém daquela maneira. Eu sabia que sim. Naquele momento, se ainda havia algum resquício da máscara de frieza que o Prof. Snape costumava usar com seus alunos, ela havia se desintegrado completamente.

* * *

**kunoichi:** ninja do sexo feminino.

**

* * *

****Continua...**


	7. Primavera

**Capítulo 7: **Primavera

O inverno chegou e passou por Hogwarts; os alunos deixaram o castelo para os feriados de Natal e Ano Novo e voltaram para mais um período de aula, e a Srta. Haruno continuava em meu laboratório. Eu devia desconfiar, quando aceitei a proposta do Dumbledore, que o desenvolvimento de um antídoto para aquela marca não seria corriqueiro. Nós já havíamos tentado quatro ou cinco composições diferentes, usando magia bruxa, chakra ninja, e os dois combinados, mas nada parecia surtir efeito; e o que mais me deixava indignado era o fato de que todas as poções testadas estavam de acordo com os mais exigentes manuais bruxos. Eu estava a ponto de desistir, mas Severo Snape não era um covarde.

Eu tinha que admitir, entretanto, que a presença dela havia se tornado tão constante que, gradualmente, passara de indesejável a indiferente, começando até a se tornar apreciada. Eu sou um homem, afinal de contas, seria muito estranho se não apreciasse a companhia de uma bela mulher. Mas não era apenas isso. A Srta. Haruno, ou melhor, a Sakura – uma vez que a convivência nos fez rapidamente esquecer das formalidades – tinha o poder de me fazer esquecer dos cabeças-ocas que era obrigado a ensinar cada vez que aparecia com uma nova sugestão para o nosso trabalho. Não, o abominável Morcegão da Sonserina ainda existia, mas perdia sua máscara assim que era encarado por aqueles olhos verdes.

Talvez fora apenas a presença dela o que me acalmara quando Dumbledore me lembrou que o filho de Lílian estaria em Hogwarts no próximo ano letivo. Não era apenas o fato dele ser também o filho do meu maior inimigo do passado, mas a certeza de que, se o Lorde das Trevas estivesse realmente vivo como Dumbledore desconfiava, ele tentaria alguma coisa com o garoto quando ele aparecesse no mundo bruxo, livre das proteções instaladas na sua família trouxa. E dependendo da força com que o Lorde das Trevas voltasse, eu novamente estaria ligado a ele, pois sabia que a Marca Negra estava apenas enfraquecida no meu braço, mas jamais desaparecera totalmente. Mas a presença da Sakura ali, me ajudando a encontrar uma cura para um selo tão semelhante, me dava esperanças de um dia conseguir me livrar da Marca Negra também.

Por várias vezes eu me pegava relembrando das palavras dela naquela tarde em Hogsmeade, imaginando se Lílian havia morrido também acreditando que eu jamais sentira nada por ela. Aquela idéia me entristecia, ao mesmo tempo que fazia crescer uma simpatia pela ninja de cabelos cor-de-rosa que invadira a minha vida. Eu não repetiria com ela o erro que cometi com a Lílian.

A primeira vez que percebi o quanto a Sakura havia se tornado uma presença constante e querida foi no meio de março. Subitamente, a única mulher que sequer havia recebido minha permissão para freqüentar livremente meu laboratório de pesquisas desapareceu de Hogwarts. No primeiro dia eu me preocupei, achando que Sakura poderia estar com algum problema de saúde e fui investigar com a Pomona, mas ela não tinha nenhuma notícia da minha "assistente". Sem outra alternativa, tive que recorrer ao Dumbledore.

- Meu caro Severo – ele começou, com aqueles olhinhos brilhantes e o sorriso malicioso –, nunca imaginei que o veria preocupado com a Srta. Haruno. Sempre pensei que você não apreciava a presença dela na escola.

- Ela se mostrou uma assistente eficiente – me expliquei, sem entender realmente por que sentia aquela necessidade infantil de me explicar. – Eu apenas estranhei a ausência dela no laboratório hoje.

- Ela me pediu para voltar para casa por uns dias – ele respondeu com um ar misterioso, sem elaborar mais a resposta.

- E por que ela ia querer voltar para casa? – repliquei irritado.

Aquele velho onisciente apenas deu uma risadinha.

- Não há nada em Konoha que ela precise para a poção que não tenha aqui em Hogwarts também – me expliquei novamente. Estava começando a me irritar com tantas desculpas não solicitadas, mas que meu inconsciente insistia em inventar.

- Talvez ela estivesse com saudades de casa, Severo – Dumbledore argumentou, oferecendo-me uma xícara de chá.

Eu grunhi uma resposta qualquer e bebi um gole do chá, tentando tirar da minha mente a imagem da Sakura. Saudades de casa? Provavelmente, saudades daquele moleque que a abandonou, que nunca lhe deu o devido respeito. E por que, raios, aquilo me preocupava tanto?

A semana se seguiu com uma queda considerável nos contadores da Grifinória, Lufa-lufa e Corvinal. Não tinha paciência para os cabeças-ocas, e o antídoto que acabava de cozinhar no meu laboratório particular precisava ser testado. Mesmo depois de inúmeras tentativas, eu ainda não tinha conseguido adivinhar como funcionavam as tais folhas de chakra para prová-lo. O tempo estava correndo, e onde estava a minha suposta assistente?

Foi apenas eu me perguntar por ela pela milésima vez, e a porta do laboratório se abriu sem nenhuma cerimônia.

- Onde você esteve? – perguntei, sem nenhuma paciência para conveniências sociais.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, assustados, mas depois voltaram ao normal.

- Eu precisei voltar por uns dias – ela respondeu, um tom triste compunha a voz dela. – A primavera chegou, e as cerejeiras tiveram a primeira florada esta semana.

- E o que isso tem a ver com o nosso trabalho? – repliquei, fingindo não me preocupar com as cores apagadas dos olhos dela.

Ela não respondeu imediatamente. Caminhou devagar até a minha bancada, depositando um galho florido com as tais _sakuras_.

- Nós estamos há quase cinco meses tentando chegar num antídoto, nada do que tentamos funcionou. O Sasuke não vai suportar muito mais tempo.

Uma raiva enlouquecedora começou a crescer dentro de mim, entretanto, foi apenas mirar o rosto apagado da minha assistente, e minha voz saiu apaziguada quando lhe respondi:

- Eu entendo.

Ela veio para o meu lado, sentando-se no banco que sempre usava para me observar trabalhando, e a voz derrotada dela chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- Talvez seja melhor assim. Quem sabe agora eu me livre da prisão dele.

Eu queria responder-lhe que não, que se ela amava aquele rapaz como eu um dia amei a Lílian, ela jamais se libertaria daquilo que chamara de prisão. Entretanto, eu, o mordaz, mal-humorado e cruel mestre de Poções e Diretor da Sonserina, não tive coragem de dizer a verdade aterradora para a mulher que sofria ao meu lado.

- Essas flores... – foi o que consegui responder, inclinando a cabeça em direção às sakuras. – Isso significa que você vai acelerar o processo daquele selo...

Ela apenas assentiu a cabeça.

- Nós ainda temos uma nova versão do antídoto para testar – disse, sério.

Ela assentiu em silêncio; depois, decidida, afirmou:

- É nossa última tentativa. Se não funcionar, eu voltarei do mesmo jeito.

Eu respondi com um gesto silencioso, e observei quando ela começou a trabalhar com seus pergaminhos. Ela pingou uma pequena amostra da poção recém-preparada numa das folhas de chakra, e pelo que talvez fosse a milésima vez, houve uma pequena explosão. Eu já havia aprendido o que aquilo significava: mais uma tentativa frustrada.

- Sakura... – minha voz foi mais rápida que a minha razão, mas não havia como consolá-la. Simplesmente deixei o nome dela morrer no ar.

Ela virou a cabeça para mim e deu mais um daqueles sorrisos tristes.

- Parece que você finalmente se livrará de mim.

- Não – protestei, sem nem pensar no que estava dizendo. – Alguns antídotos só são eficazes depois de algumas horas de repouso. Talvez nós devêssemos esperar até amanhã para uma conclusão tão drástica.

Uma pequena centelha de esperança pareceu surgir nos olhos dela, que logo em seguida desapareceu.

- Obrigada – ela disse simplesmente.

Eu sabia que ela não me agradecia pelos meses que a ajudei a preparar um antídoto. A expressão de entendimento dela me dizia que aquele "obrigada" significava que ela sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo, tentando consolá-la de um fato que não tinha consolo, tentando levar um pouco de esperança a um coração que só conhecia a decepção. Ela sabia que havia me transformado. Como a primavera vem para derreter a neve fria do inverno, Sakura Haruno fazia jus ao seu nome e parecia destinada a derreter corações ainda mais gélidos.

Naquele momento eu percebi que, nos quatro meses que a Sakura fez parte da minha vida em Hogwarts, nós nos tornamos cúmplices. Apenas o Dumbledore me entendia tão bem quanto ela, ou talvez ele jamais me entendesse da mesma forma que ela. Nós dois nos unimos por histórias tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão parecidas que palavras nunca foram necessárias para conquistar esta compreensão mútua. E foi a idéia de que logo ela não estaria mais em Hogwarts que me fez perceber o quanto eu precisava de alguém, o quanto a solidão estava me deixando cada vez mais sombrio e sarcástico.

- Você devia esperar – eu insisti. – Pelo menos mais um dia.

- Está bem – ela respondeu num suspiro. Seus olhos apagados, sem nenhuma esperança.

Deixando que meu coração guiasse meu corpo, pois apenas isso explicava meus atos seguintes, eu me levantei e parei bem a frente dela, levando uma mão aos antigamente odiados cabelos cor-de-rosa. Ela se encolheu com o toque, não por medo, mas eu percebi que suas bochechas se avermelhavam.

- Sakura, eu... – minha voz falhou, em dúvida, mas eu precisava dizer aquelas palavras. – Eu vou sentir a sua falta.

Ela levantou os olhos verdes assustados para me encarar.

- Nestes últimos meses – continuei –, você iluminou este laboratório. Eu vou sentir falta de uma assistente tão eficiente quanto você.

Eu a senti estremecer, e seus olhos voltaram a fitar o chão.

- Talvez seja melhor assim – ela sussurrou.

Aquelas palavras doeram em mim. Era a primeira vez em anos que eu pensava em alguma outra mulher além de Lílian e não aceitaria ser rejeitado outra vez. Tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos, obrigando-a a levantar os olhos para mim. Eles lacrimejavam, mas não conseguiram me intimidar; sem deixar que ela protestasse, eu a beijei. Assustada, ela não reagiu de início, mas em poucos segundos, senti a língua dela procurando pela minha, e poções e antídotos deixaram de ser a única conexão entre nós.

* * *

**haruno:** primavera

* * *

**Continua...**


	8. Adeus

**Capítulo 8: **Adeus

O momento que eu mais lamentava estava chegando; depois de tantos meses em Hogwarts eu havia me afeiçoado ao lugar e a algumas pessoas. Entretanto, eu era uma ninja da Folha, e Konoha havia confiado em mim para chegar numa cura para o Sasuke. Uma cura que, se existisse, levaria mais tempo que o corpo dele poderia suportar para ser desenvolvida. Não havia mais esperanças, a única coisa que me restava era dizer adeus às pessoas que eu havia conhecido na Inglaterra e que talvez jamais encontrasse novamente.

Após verificar o estado do Sasuke, eu sabia que não restava mais nada a fazer a não ser preparar uma última infusão para ele. Voltei para Hogwarts levando comigo alguns ingredientes. Eu poderia fazer aquilo em Konoha mesmo, mas acho que estava procurando uma desculpa para trabalhar mais uns dias ao lado do Snape; nós já estávamos íntimos a ponto de nos chamarmos pelos nomes apenas, e eu sabia que sentiria saudades dele, até mesmo das caretas irritadas e das meias palavras quando seus alunos o deixavam de mau humor. O que eu não entendia era por que às vezes eu me pegava pensando que ressentia-me mais ter que dizer adeus a um homem que tão recentemente aparecera na minha vida que por ter que finalmente aceitar a morte daquele que eu sempre considerara o meu único amor. Talvez porque o Sasuke já havia saído da minha vida há muito tempo, eu só havia demorado a perceber.

Assim que entrei no laboratório do Snape, depois de uma semana em Konoha, fui recebida pelo olhar furioso dele. Felizmente, eu já estava acostumada com aqueles ataques e até me senti lisonjeada por ele ter se mostrado preocupado com a minha ausência.

Quando lhe contei sobre o Sasuke e os meus planos de voltar para Konoha, ele pareceu compreender. Nós ainda testamos uma última poção, que também se mostrou inútil, e eu provavelmente não consegui esconder minha decepção, pois eu o ouvi sussurrar o meu nome, seus olhos implorando para que eu não entristecesse.

- Parece que você finalmente se livrará de mim – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer, como se um comentário irônico pudesse esconder minha melancolia.

Mas ele não me deixou enganá-lo. Ao contrário, convenceu-me a permanecer mais um dia em Hogwarts, dando-me a esperança de que a poção precisava de mais algumas horas de repouso para fazer efeito. Funcionou por um único segundo, mas eu já tivera decepções demais para me apegar a uma possibilidade tão fraca. Entretanto, a gentileza vinda de um homem que sempre parecia querer mostrar ao mundo sua rispidez me tocou. De repente eu entendia o que me fazia lamentar ter que voltar para casa, e aquela compreensão me atingiu no mesmo instante em que senti seus dedos tocando o meu cabelo. Eu enrubesci com a proximidade dele, sentindo meu coração bater cada vez mais acelerado.

- Sakura, eu... Eu vou sentir a sua falta – ele disse, e eu apenas levantei os olhos para encará-lo, assustada com aquela confissão. - Nestes últimos meses, você iluminou este laboratório. Eu vou sentir falta de uma assistente tão eficiente quanto você.

Claro, uma assistente. Era assim que ele me via. Da mesma forma que o Sasuke nunca me notou, o Snape também jamais sentiria alguma coisa por mim.

- Talvez seja melhor assim – sussurrei.

Foi a única coisa que podia dizer. Seria mesmo melhor nunca mais nos vermos, eu já estava acostumada com a rejeição e sabia que a melhor maneira de esquecer era a separação, embora eu também soubesse que era impossível esquecer um amor.

Entretanto, fui surpreendida ao sentir meu rosto ser levantado pelas mãos dele em minhas bochechas. No instante seguinte, eu era beijada. Senti os lábios quentes e úmidos dele sobre os meus e fiquei sem ação num primeiro momento, até que meu corpo cedeu a qualquer raciocínio, e minha boca abriu caminho para um beijo mais ardente. Há muito tempo que eu não era beijada com tanta paixão, se é que algum dia poderia chamar de paixão aquelas tentativas frustradas com o Lee, quando eu achava que o Sasuke jamais voltaria a Konoha.

Quando o ar nos faltou, nossos lábios se separaram, e aqueles olhos pretos profundos me encaram com um brilho malicioso, que eu jamais testemunhara nele anteriormente.

- Sakura... – ele sussurrou com seus lábios quase encostando nos meus – se nós continuarmos com isso, eu não vou me contentar apenas com beijos.

- Então continue me beijando – eu respondi, abraçando-o e puxando o corpo dele para perto do meu, que implorava por mais atenção.

As mãos dele passeando por mim eram cada vez mais ousadas, mas os beijos vorazes me impediam de tentar refreá-las. O toque dele, o gosto dele, o cheiro dele... qualquer sensação trazida por ele parecia me enlouquecer, e eu mal percebi que ele me carregava para fora do laboratório, por uma entrada escondida que eu não conhecia, e nos conduzia direto para os aposentos dele.

Deixei que ele me despisse enquanto suas carícias me faziam esquecer qualquer alusão à Konoha ou à minha missão. No calor dos braços dele, eu finalmente me sentia desejada, e aquilo me fazia querê-lo urgentemente. Mas o Snape não era um garoto inexperiente procurando por novas sensações, ele parecia adivinhar os pontos que me enlouqueciam, e eu descobri, maravilhada, um prazer que apenas uma espera arrebatadora poderia proporcionar.

Nem eu, nem o Snape aparecemos para o jantar no Salão Principal. Nossos corpos não precisavam de comida, consumidos por uma paixão que parecia insaciável, ambos esperando há anos por um simples toque capaz de desencadear todas aquelas reações. Naquela noite, nos permitimos abandonar a razão apenas para satisfazer nossos desejos; ávidos por prazer, esquecemo-nos do tempo, das nossas diferenças, das nossas lembranças... Naquele quarto, havia apenas um homem e uma mulher, ambos presos apenas um ao outro, numa loucura que teria hora e lugar para acabar.

Foi com este pensamento que abri os olhos na manhã seguinte. Ele ainda dormia serenamente ao meu lado, e eu não tive coragem de acordá-lo, temendo não conseguir deixá-lo se o encarasse mais uma vez. Levantei e me vesti na discrição que as kunoichis aprendiam, e deixei os aposentos em direção ao laboratório e, de lá, segui para o quarto que ocupava em Hogwarts. Eu não partiria para Konoha sem me despedir dele, mas não podia fazer isso naquele momento. Não enquanto meu corpo ainda sentia a presença dele em mim, não enquanto meu coração ainda pesava com a dúvida se eu deveria mesmo voltar.

* * *

**Continua...**


	9. Fim

**Capítulo 9: **Fim

Um aroma doce atingiu minhas narinas, fazendo-me despertar do sonho com o mesmo par de olhos verdes que me assombrava todas as noites. Assim que tomei consciência, lembrei-me de outros olhos que vinham confundindo minha mente nos últimos meses. Procurei-a ao meu lado, mas ela não estava mais lá.

_Idiota!_ – pensei comigo mesmo. Recriminando-me por ter me deixado levar pelos meus instintos carnais no dia anterior. Eu já tivera outras mulheres antes, casos sem importância e nenhum comprometimento emocional; não era o que eu queria para a Sakura.

Com um suspiro amuado, levantei-me e comecei a me preparar para as aulas da manhã. Durante um banho demorado, me peguei por várias vezes pensando na noite anterior. Éramos duas almas solitárias tentando nos completar. O corpo dela, talvez com mais cicatrizes que o meu, evidenciava a vida rígida de um shinobi, mas eu sabia que era o coração dela que carregava uma ferida ainda maior, incurada, assim como o meu. Eu sabia que jamais completaria aquele vazio, assim como ela jamais substituiria a Lílian, mas não podia permitir que a Sakura encontrasse o mesmo destino de solidão que eu encontrei. Entretanto, eu conhecia aquela dedicação que li na mente dela meses atrás, e sabia que a única maneira de deixá-la feliz era salvar aquele rapaz.

Não compareci ao café-da-manhã com os demais professores, fazendo uma parada no laboratório antes da primeira aula da manhã. A poção preparada no dia anterior ainda estava em repouso no caldeirão, mas eu sabia que ela era inútil. Entretanto, depois de inúmeras tentativas, eu também sabia que não havia nada de errado nela. Todos os ingredientes foram preparados e adicionados na ordem correta, toda a teoria dos mais obscuros livros de Poções fora seguida. Se aquilo não era capaz de refrear o avanço daquela Magia das Trevas no corpo do rapaz, nada mais o faria...

As sakuras esquecidas na bancada me deixavam mais melancólico ao lembrar-me da mulher que levava o mesmo nome delas. Não conseguia aceitar o fato de ser incapaz de preparar uma poção para ajudá-la. Concentrando-me novamente sobre o que poderia ter dado errado, lembrei que já tinha visto aquelas marcas regredirem antes, duas vezes. Quando conheci o jovem no hospital de Konoha e, depois, nas lembranças da Sakura. Assim como a Lílian foi a única pessoa que me arrancou das trevas, a Sakura parecia ser a única pessoa capaz de fazer o mesmo com seu antigo amigo de infância.

- Sakura... – sussurrei. Não fazia sentido, mas as flores na minha frente pareciam gritar a solução para mim.

Mesmo que fosse inútil, uma infusão de sakuras não arruinaria uma poção que já se mostrara ineficaz, pensei. Retirei as delicadas pétalas, macerando-as com cuidado, até que seu perfume preencheu o lugar; o mesmo perfume que estava impregnado em meus lençóis e me fizera despertar naquela manhã. 

Espalhei as pétalas amassadas pelo conteúdo do caldeirão e o deixei aquecendo brandamente, tampado. Até o final da aula, a essência das flores já teria passado para a poção, só precisaria testá-la novamente. Segui para a sala onde encontraria meus alunos de N.I.E.M., deixando o laboratório vazio.

Duas horas depois, quando voltei para verificar o resultado da poção, ela também estava lá.

- Eu vim me despedir – ela disse, assim que me viu entrar.

Não havia nenhum traço de arrependimento na expressão dela, apenas serenidade. Eu respondi com um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu vi que você modificou a poção – ela afirmou, embora houvesse um tom de dúvida na voz.

- Sim – respondi, aproximando-me do caldeirão. – Eu pensei em testar uma última fórmula antes de desistirmos por completo.

Verificando a poção, retirei uma parte para um frasco e entreguei a ela.

- Importa-se de testá-la?

- Não – ela respondeu, pegando o frasco das minhas mãos. O brilho de esperança, sempre presente nos olhos dela quando testávamos uma nova fórmula, havia desaparecido.

Eu a observei estender mais uma vez sobre a bancada um de seus pergaminhos, cheios de inscrições e preparados com o sangue contaminado do amigo. Ela pingou algumas gotas da nova versão da poção, e eu preparei meus ouvidos para a explosão que viria a seguir.

Silêncio.

Levantei o olhar do pergaminho para o rosto dela. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Funcionou – ela disse, quase num sussurro.

Respirei aliviado, e um leve sorriso conseguiu escapar pelos meus lábios. Sakura continuava olhando fixamente para o pergaminho quando me aproximei pelas costas dela.

- Agora você pode voltar – disse.

Ela virou bruscamente para me encarar. Depois de alguns momentos de dúvida, sorriu e falou:

- Sim. E agora você também poderá se livrar daquela marca. – O antigo brilho havia voltado aos olhos verdes.

- Não – respondi. – O ingrediente que usei nessa poção não teria efeito em mim. – Na verdade, a única pessoa capaz de me ajudar numa poção para apagar aquela Marca Negra havia morrido há anos, por minha culpa; mas eu não podia dizer isso a Sakura.

Ela me considerou com a testa franzida, em dúvida. Como eu não continuei com a explicação, ela simplesmente se afastou e disse:

- Obrigada.

Um silêncio incômodo pousou entre nós. Era a primeira vez que tinha que lidar com uma situação daquelas; ela não era uma mulher do Cabeça de Javali ou da Travessa do Tranco, facilmente dispensadas com alguns trocados. Entretanto, quando finalmente resolvi que era hora de esclarecer o que havia acontecido na noite passada, ela também decidiu falar.

- Sobre ontem a noite...

- O que aconteceu ontem...

Nós começamos ao mesmo tempo e nos interrompemos com as palavras um do outro. Outro pequeno silêncio, até que ela abriu a boca mais uma vez e continuou, séria:

- Eu sei, foi um erro. – Um sorriso triste enfeitava o rosto dela. Baixando os olhos, ela ainda tentou se explicar: - Eu... eu pensei que tinha conseguido me esquecer dele, mas...

- Não, Sakura – respondi-lhe, interrompendo-a. – Acredite em mim. Até hoje, eu jamais consegui esquecê-la. Pelo menos, agora você sabe que ele vai sobreviver.

Os olhos dela se levantaram em direção à poção que repousava no caldeirão, algumas lágrimas voltaram a aparecer. Quieta, seguiu até a poção e a transferiu para um frasco, guardando-o na bolsa que carregava em sua cintura.

- Às vezes – ela começou, a voz embargada tentando segurar as lágrimas e os olhos fitando o infinito –, eu acho que não me importaria se essa poção jamais funcionasse. Isso significa apenas que... que em breve eu voltarei a ser ignorada e...

- Não, Sakura! – eu a interrompi, seguindo até onde ela estava. – Não diga isso.

Ela focou os olhos em mim e continuou me considerando, confusa.

- Não importa o que ele disser quando acordar – continuei. – Eu também fui tocado pelas trevas uma vez, eu sei como ele se sente. E posso garantir que você sempre será uma pessoa especial para ele.

Uma lágrima solitária conseguiu transbordar dos olhos dela, e um sorriso triste se formou nos seus lábios.

- Obrigada – ela disse mais uma vez.

- Adeus, Sakura – respondi.

- Adeus – ela devolveu.

Nós ainda nos consideramos por algum tempo, guardando a imagem um do outro com um carinho que, acho, jamais teria por outra pessoa novamente. Finalmente, com um gesto de reverência, como era comum na cultura dela, ela se retirou. Eu nunca mais a vi novamente.

* * *

Meu coração ainda pesava em dúvida quando a Chave de Portal do Diretor Dumbledore me fez aparecer no escritório de Tsunade-sama. Entretanto, assim que ouvi os berros estridentes do Naruto, uma sensação de familiaridade me atingiu, e eu fiquei feliz por estar em casa novamente.

Ao encarar minha mestra, entretanto, um frio cruzou minha espinha. Ela estava com o semblante sério, e a agitação além do normal do Naruto me fazia concluir que algo muito grave estava acontecendo.

- Você conseguiu o antídoto, Sakura? – Tsunade me questionou, séria.

- Oras, vovó Tsunade – o Naruto respondeu antes que eu conseguisse abrir a boca. – É claro que a Sakura-chan conseguiu. Nós não vamos perder o Sasuke para aquele selo maldito do Orochimaru, dattebayo!

A confiança do meu antigo companheiro de time me animou, e eu assenti com a cabeça para a Tsunade-sama, mostrando-lhe o frasco com o antídoto.

- Neste caso – ela disse –, vamos direto para o Hospital. O último relatório que a Shizune me passou sobre o estado do Sasuke não era nada animador.

O Naruto praticamente me carregou até o hospital, puxando-me impaciente pelo braço. Quando cheguei no quarto onde o Sasuke era atendido, meu coração pareceu paralisar com a imagem dele. Um dos mais brilhantes shinobis de Konoha estava amarrado sobre a cama, seu corpo passando por espasmos violentos enquanto a Shizune-san tentava, inutilmente, controlar o avanço do selo.

- Tsunade-sama! – Shizune gritou, desesperada, assim que nos viu entrar. – Isso está consumindo todo o chakra dele. Desde que a Sakura voltou para a Inglaterra, que ninguém mais consegue controlá-lo.

Sem pensar, eu corri para o lado da cama e tomei o lugar de Shizune, usando o meu chakra para tentar acalmar o avanço do selo.

- Rápido, Shizune! – ordenei. – O antídoto está na minha bolsa.

Ela conseguiu achar o antídoto enquanto minhas mãos ocupavam-se do Sasuke, agora um pouco mais calmo. Os espasmos haviam parado, embora o selo continuasse espalhado pelo corpo dele.

Shizune tentou fazê-lo engolir a poção, mas ele se recusava a aceitar.

- Vamos, Sasuke... – sussurrei, achando que ele jamais ouviria. – É um antídoto, vai fazê-lo se livrar da influência dele para sempre. Tente fazer isso por mim... e pelo Naruto...

Shizune forçou o antídoto mais uma vez, e então parecia que ele havia conseguido engolir uma pequena dose. Aos poucos, as marcas do selo foram regredindo e voltando para a base do pescoço. Senti o chakra dele voltando ao normal e me afastei, em poucos minutos ele deveria despertar.

- Sasuke! – o berro do Naruto anunciou a todos no quarto que o Sasuke havia acabado de abrir os olhos.

Eu continuei afastada enquanto o Naruto corria abraçá-lo, e a Tsunade-sama e a Shizune-san tentavam separar os dois para que pudessem examinar o Sasuke. A felicidade do Naruto chegava a ser contagiante, entretanto, eu ainda não sabia como reagir.

- Sa... Sakura...

A voz dele chamando por mim fez com que um arrepio cruzasse o meu corpo, mas ainda assim, não tive coragem de encará-lo. Senti os olhares de todos ao meu redor, mas continuei a fitar o chão.

- Sakura – ele insistiu –, obrigado.

Levantei os olhos, assustada. As mesmas palavras que ele dissera quando abandonou Konoha. Entretanto, quando encontrei os olhos escuros dele, havia o esboço de um sorriso em seu rosto, e eu não me contive e sorri também.

Não corri para os braços dele, contudo, como teria feito anos atrás. As palavras do Snape quando nos despedimos ainda ressoavam em minha mente; e por mais que eu quisesse acreditar que aquilo era verdade, achei melhor esperar para o tempo decidir. Tsunade-sama e Naruto continuaram olhando em dúvida para mim, mas eu apenas fiz um aceno de cabeça para o Sasuke e me retirei.

* * *

**Dattebayo:** expressão típica do Naruto, sem tradução própria para o português, usada para reafirmar a frase anterior.

* * *

**- FIM -**


End file.
